Martha Sven-Generic
Martha Knudsen ("New-sən") Burger Sven-Generic '' ("JEN|ər-ic") (born October 25, 1956), best known as '''Mom', is Bobby's "gee-golly" mom. Biography Martha speaks with a strong North Central American English/Scandinavian accent making her distinctive from all of the other characters of the show. Originally a typical house wife to Howard, she works as a skating waitress at Big Roy's Foot Long Hot Dogs restaurant. Martha is well devoted to her family and it is evident in the hard work she does daily around the house. Martha sets a specific time of day to spend quality time with Bobby and is usually the one to put him to sleep at night when Bobby ends the day on good terms. Martha is an active role model to her daughter Kelly and often spends mother-daughter time with her when Bobby and Howard aren't present. She is also a big fan of Elvis Presley and has a collection of music, souvenirs and merchandise in the house. Her catchphrases include "Don'tcha know", "for corn sakes" and "Gee-golly". She is voiced by Gail Matthius. Appearence Martha has reddish-brown hair and she has green eyes. She wears a sky blue long-sleved shirt and long pants as a same color, white socks and shoes as the same color as well. Episodes Bobby's World SEASON 1 * [[The Visit To Aunt Ruth's|'The Visit To Aunt Ruth's']]' '(debut) * [[Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure|'Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure']] * [[Adventures in Bobbysitting|'Adventures in Bobbysitting']] * [[The Best One of the Mall|'The Best One of the Mall']] * [[My Dad Can Fix Anything|'My Dad Can Fix Anything']] * [[Me and Roger|'Me and Roger']] * [[The Big Sweep|'The Big Sweep']] * [[The Night of the Living Pumpkin|'The Night of the Living Pumpkin']] * [[Beach Blanket Bobby|'Beach Blanket Bobby']] * [[The Revenge of Dr. Noo|'The Revenge of Dr. Noo']] * [[In Search of the Ring Bear|'In Search of the Ring Bear']] * [[See America Last|'See America Last']] * [[Bobby's Big Broadcast|'Bobby's Big Broadcast']] SEASON 2 * [[Three Kids and a Baby|'Three Kids and a Baby']] * [[Suspects, Lies & Videotape|'Suspects, Lies & Videotape']] * [[Clubhouse Bobby|'Clubhouse Bobby']] * [[A Nightmare on Bobby's Street|'A Nightmare on Bobby's Street']] * [[Caution: Bobby at Work|'Caution: Bobby at Work']] * [[Total Recess|'Total Recess']] * [[Chariots of Bobby|'Chariots of Bobby']] * [[Bobby's Birthday Bash|'Bobby's Birthday Bash']] SEASON 3 * [[Bobby's Tooth or Dare|'Bobby's Tooth or Dare']] * [[Bobby's Big Move|'Bobby's Big Move']] * [[Bad News Bobby|'Bad News Bobby']] * [[Swim By Me|'Swim By Me']] * [[The Play's the Thing|'The Play's the Thing']] * [[Fish Tales|'Fish Tales']] * [[The Music|'The Music']] * [[Misery Loves Company|'Misery Loves Company']] * [[Bobby Phone Home|'Bobby Phone Home']] * [[Baby Brother Blues|'Baby Brother Blues']] * [[Bobby's Girl|'Bobby's Girl']] * [[Ill Effects|'Ill Effects']] * [[I Want My Mommy!|'I Want My Mommy!']] SEASON 4 * [[The Hero|'The Hero']] * [[Uncle Ted's New Friend|'Uncle Ted's New Friend']] * [[The World Accordion to Bobby|'The World Accordion to Bobby']] * [[Bobby Ties the Knot|'Bobby Ties the Knot']] * [[Jets, Choo-Choos, and Cars|'Jets, Choo-Choos, and Cars']] * [[Karate Bobby|'Karate Bobby']] * [[A Day With Dad|'A Day With Dad']] * [[Psycho Bobby|'Psycho Bobby']] * [[The Smell of a Tattletale|'The Smell of a Tattletale']] * [[It's My Party|'It's My Party']] * [[One Clump or Two|'One Clump or Two']] * [[Bobby's Big Dream|'Bobby's Big Dream']] * [[Bobby the Musical|'Bobby the Musical']] SEASON 5 * [[Rebel Without a Clue|'Rebel Without a Clue']] * [[Geriatric Park|'Geriatric Park']] * [[Harry Takes a Powder|'Harry Takes a Powder']] * [[Bobby's Big Boo-Boo|'Bobby's Big Boo-Boo']] * [[Mom on Wheels|'Mom on Wheels']] * [[Weekend at Teddie's|'Weekend at Teddie's']] * [[Generics Under Construction|'Generics Under Construction']] * [[Mrs. Noogiefire|'Mrs. Noogiefire']] * [[Bobby Slicker|'Bobby Slicker']] * [[No Sale|'No Sale']] * [[Who You Gonna Call...???|'Who You Gonna Call...???']]' '(cameo) * [[Starring Bobby|'Starring Bobby']] * [[The Truth About Aunt Ruth|'The Truth About Aunt Ruth']] SEASON 6 * [[Bobby Online|'Bobby Online']] * [[Bobby the Genius|'Bobby the Genius']] * [[Hooked on Caps|'Hooked on Caps']] * [[Bobby's Last Stand|'Bobby's Last Stand']] * [[Miracle on 34th Street and Rural Route 1|'Miracle on 34 Street and Rural Route 1']] * [[Just Plain Sleepless|'Just Plain Sleepless']] * [[Bobby, Lord of the Slopes|'Bobby, Lord of the Slopes']] * [[Time After Time|'Time After Time']] * [[Independence Bobby|'Independence Bobby']] * [[Bobby the Candidate|'Bobby the Candidate']] * [[The Importance of Being Ernest|'The Importance of Being Ernest']] SEASON 7 * [[Bad Manners Bobby|'Bad Manners Bobby']] * [[Roger's Ransom|'Roger's Ransom']] * [[Cooties|'Cooties']] * [[Promises, Promises|'Promises, Promises']] * [[Generics and Indians|'Generics and Indians']] * [[It's a Generic Life|'It's a Generic Life']] * [[Cruisin' Bobby|'Cruisin' Bobby']] * [[Dad's Big Day|'Dad's Big Day']] * [[Blue Eggs and Bobby|'Blue Eggs and Bobby']] * [[Back to the Furniture|'Back to the Furniture']]' '(last appearence) Trivia * She always speaks with a strong North Central American English/Scandinavian accent making her distinctive from all of the other characters of the show. Category:Bobby's World Category:Generic Family Category:Sven Family Category:Nutzenberger Family Category:Characters Category:Female Characters